Beyond Words
by Golden Lass
Summary: What would happen if Dwayne Carter was pissed. Pissed at the FBI and pissed at Colby most of all. What if Carter decides it time to take matters into his own hands. By taking the one thing Don and the others value most. Who is the only one who can help?
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Words

Numb3rs

Golden Lass

Okay everyone sorry I have been so still in my updating lately. I may be able to update all my stories that I have this week at least that's what I like to do. Anyways you all know that I do not own Numb3rs if I did I would be filthy rich which I am not. This story has been in my mind for the past couple of days.

Dwayne Carter was pissed. No forget that he was beyond pissed. He had just been apprehended for crimes against the United States. He was not happy when he saw his friend Colby Granger arrested inside of an FBI SUV.

"Why did you do that, Granger?" Carter said.

"Because I had no other choice Dwayne." Colby said.

"You shouldn't have done this." He said.

"Bite me Carter." Was all Colby could say to him.

They finally reached the van that would take them to the prison where they would be held till their court date to decide their fate. Dwayne was not and would never be happy about this. Colby had sold him to the Feds and there was no way Dwayne was going to let Colby get away with this.

Three months later and it was finally time for their trial they walk into the courtroom Dwayne looking straight ahead and Colby looking to his former teammates and the love of his life sitting in the courtroom. Colby hung his head down ashamed of what he had become.

Hey everyone please review I want to know what you guys think about how this courtroom scene should go. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond Words

Numbers

Golden Lass

Don, Charlie, and his team all looked up at Colby. Charlie's breath caught in his throat. Never had he thought that Colby would be a bad guy the one person he truly loved.

Don looked at his younger brother knowing full well that his brother's signals and looks to Colby had meant that there was something more. Something that Don couldn't quite figure it out. Meagan looked at Colby at first unable to believe anything. Colby would never do that, never. He would never betray us. She thought but yet here she was looking at him.

David. Now David couldn't even look at his partner, his friend. The man that he told most of his secrets to, the man who had become his best friend now betrayed him and everyone. "How could he have worked for the Chinese while he was working with us? He betrayed us I can't believe it." David looked up finally. He saw Colby beginning to sit in his seat.

Colby meanwhile looked at his friends. "My friends, how could I've done that to them. Especially, Charlie how could I have tricked him like that. Oh Charlie I wish I could just tell you. Tell you that I love you. But I can't I will never be able to now. Oh, Charlie.

Flashback:

Colby and Charlie were sitting in the conference room with the others. Like always Charlie was talking Math. Math that never crossed Colby's mind for a second, yet Colby was fascinated by what Charlie was doing. How his hands moved and how his body language changed. Soon though Charlie had finished. Everyone had left knowing what his or her jobs were. Colby not knowing what was going on staying behind.

Charlie looked up after getting most of his stuff put away. He walked up to Colby and said. " Hey Colby, you going with the others right?"

Colby looked up. "He's right in front of me what do I do?" He thought as he got up from his chair. He looked at Charlie again, his eyes seeing the Charlie's beautiful eyes. Colby was intrigued. He began to walk the way the others walked. That is until he tripped on a wire falling on top of Charlie. "OW!!!" They yelled after they fell to the floor. When they opened their eyes their noses were touching. They were so close to each other. Colby couldn't believe it Charlie was inches away from him. Colby leaned down a bit before the door opened.

When they heard the door open Colby jumped up. It was David who almost walked in on them. "Hey guys, what are you still doing in here?" He asked.

"Nothing, just tripped over a wire in here." Colby said as he got up and also pulled Charlie up from the floor. Charlie looked at Colby blushing.

" I better get going Colby. See ya around David."

"See ya around Charlie."

**End Flashback**

Colby looked down to the floor ashamed of what he had become. "Oh Charlie will you ever forgive me?" He asked quietly. The trial began.

Okay guys don't know where to go from here any suggestions please send a review.


End file.
